The right man
by Greg Sara Love
Summary: She need someone to comfort her. And Greg will always be there for her, SANDLE SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

Okies...now, this is my second story…

Summary: Sara had leave Grissom for good…Will she accept Greg after all this suffering?

Disclaimer: Spoiler ALERT!!

Chapter 1: Is she dreaming?

Sara sat down on the floor with a beer bottle in her hand. She straightened her legs to stretch. How could he did this to her? Or was she picked the wrong guy to have a relationship with. Well, she had a relationship once with a engaged guy, Hank. He's a jerk. Sara rubbed her temples not knowing what to do. Why does this happen to her?

_Grissom…Grissom…_ His name kept ringing in her head.

**Flashback…**

Sara interviewed Lady Heather in the hospital. But then, Lady Heather ignored her as she saw Grissom, HER Grissom at the door.

"_**Grissom." She looked at him and they both made an eye contact, ignoring her.**_

_**When Brass asked Lady Heather where were she that night, Grissom answered that she was with him that night, TOGETHER. **_

End of flashback 

She shook her head. Was she dreaming or what? She clenched her fist. She held the beer bottle tightly until it broke into pieces causing her hand to have deep cut. She quickly washed her hand and took a bandage. After bandaging her hand, she swept the floor and wiped off the beer on the floor.

"Goddamn!" She shouted. And kicked her sofa. She need to make her decision whether she want or don't want to leave Grissom.

She sat on the sofa, hugging her legs to her chest and decides. She cant take it anymore.

Will she leave Grissom or not? Well, stay tune hehe… reviews guys….


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter guys…Enjoy!

Chapter 2: I need someone to comfort me

In the lab, she had been so quiet all day. Ok, half of the day. Greg felt something wrong with that girl. He need to ask her or make her smile at least. He went in the break room where Sara was all alone, staring at the walls.

"Sara," He called her. She jumped and turned.

"Oh… Greg, what do you want?

"I want to know why are you so quiet?"

"Oh, nothing Greg, it just…" She stops and thinks for a cover up answer.

"Yes?"

"I have nothing interesting topic to say about." She smiled _"Damn Sara, that's the most cover up answer I ever heard."_

"Well, I bet, you boring topic will soon became an interesting one, if you talk to me." He winked. Greg just wanted to make her happy.

"I don't think I have the mood about that."

He rose his eyebrows "Ok Sara, I'll leave you alone right now. I don't want to make you into a Hulk." He teased. He succeeded. She laughed. He then left her alone in the break room. She sighed not knowing what to do.

She then stood up and walked towards Grissom's office. She sighed before knocking on the door.

"Come in." His gentle voice made Sara smiled. As soon as she entered his office, she saw him doing the crossword on the newspaper.

"Aah… Sara, what do you want?"

"Grissom, I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Sure."

" First of all, I want to say sorry but I think the relationship between us does not work. Ever since you saw Lady Heather, you seemed to ignore me. I think that you seemed happier with Lady Heather than with me."

"Sara, how could you say such things?"

"No, I just want to see you happy, with Lady Heather. I don't want you to sympathize me. Just follow your need. You love Lady Heather and she loves you. I just am being the third party, which is bad."

"Sara,"

"No Gill, it's for your own good. Go with her. I just want to see you happy. Sara then stood and left the room, leaving Grissom alone, speechless.

"_Sara, you did good Sara, I'm proud of you."_ She said to herself. She walked to the locker. She just sat on the bench. She covered her face with her hands and cried softly.

Then Greg went in the locker. He looked at the lady who was crying. He quickly walked towards her.

"Sara… are you ok?"

She jumped as she felt his hands at her shoulder. She wiped off her tears and looked at him. She gave him a fake smile.

"I'm ok Greg."

"No, you're not. I'm not dumb you know." He rubbed his hands on her shoulders. This is the first time he cuddled her like this.

" Its nothing Greg."

"Sara, tell me everything. I'm a good listener."

She wiped off her tears and began to tell him everything.

"Greg, promise to tell everybody?"

"I promise."

"For the past six months, I had a relationship with Grissom." His smiled began to wear off. He was shocked. He began to pull away from the cuddle and put his hands to his knee.

"Well, I don't know that he love Lady Heather. Since that day, you know… where Grissom spent all night with her, I began to have this jealousy kind of feeling."

Greg nodded in sign of understanding.

"I let him go, for good." Then she hugged him. She rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and began to weep. Greg held her tightly. Soon, tears began to roll from his cheek.

Well Guys…. Here's my second chapter…hope you like it. Reviews are most welcome… hehe


	3. Chapter 3

There you go…this is my third chapter...enjoy this is a short chapter hope you like it… 

**Chapter 3: Is there any room in her heart for me?**

"_I leave him for good." _That quote kept repeating in his head. He can still feel her head at his chest. He can hear the sound of weeping Sara. He shook his head and walking towards the kitchen. Usually, when men are stress, they drink beer, but Greg, he started to find his favourite coffee, Blue Hawaiian. He then drank the coffee. Tears rolled down his cheeks again. _"Why didn't you ask her earlier?" _He banged his head to the wall. _"Now you're too late. Damn you!" _He cursed himself. Usually men seemed to be happy when someone he love so much broke up with her boyfriend, but he seemed to be worried.

"_Sara lost two of her boyfriends because they love someone else, what if she don't want to accept me? What there's no place for me in her heart? What if she doesn't want anyone to be in her life?"_ He started to worry. He walked to his right and left, scratching his head. He looked at the cupboard that filled with CD. He went towards it and began searching the song that suits the mood he's in now. Great_! Fade To Black_ by **Sonata Artica. **Although he had kicked his habit about metal kind of songs, he could not take it anymore. When the song was played, he sat down on the floor and cuddled his legs to his chest. Tears slowly rolled down to his smooth cheeks. It felt warm. Then the music change to another song, _Still Loving You _by **Sonata Artica.** He remembered the memories with Sara. As the song was played. He always will be there for Sara and he still love Sara.

Sara on the other hand, was driving. She was stressed. _"Did I do the right thing? I guess _so_; Grissom is now free, free from me. He will be happy with Lady Heather."_ She had been busy with making people happy, but what about her? About her feelings? Is she happy with every decision she made, with Hank and Grissom? Sara could not take anymore. She now doesn't want any man in her life. She accede the accelerator, the car now is speeding. She did not know that she was speeding. The song played on her radio was _You give love a bad name _by **Bon Jovi.** She then slowed down as she was at her apartment. She jumped from her car and went in the apartment. She threw her jacket and took a beer bottle from the refrigerator and sat down at the sofa. She turned on the radio that played _Always_ by **Bon Jovi. **She cried. Then she felt somebody's finger wiping her tears away. She looked up and it was Greg. He was smiling and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry Sara, I will always be there for you." She hugged him and weep.

"Why Greg? Why bad things always happen to me? Help me Greg." She then looked up and he was nowhere to be seen. She hid her face with her hands and cried some more.

**Guys…. This is the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it. I swear I cried during writing this chapter, because I listen to **_**Always **_**by Bon Jovi. It's a touching song. Reviews guys….**


	4. Chapter 4

My fourth chapter guys…hope you like it… 

**Chapter 4: Should've tell me earlier**

In the lab, Catherine, Nick and Warrick were wondering why was Sara quiet and sad. They tried to ask her. They saw her staring at the wall in the break room. Catherine tapped her shoulder.

Sara jumped "Catherine, Warrick, Nick! What are you doing here?" She looked confuse

They sat around the table.

"We just want to know what happen to you that you are so quiet lately."

"Nothing. She shrugged

"No you're not." Warrick said

"Sara, we just want to tell you." Nick touched her shoulder. Sara just looked at the floor.

"Yes Sara, Nick was right. We are like a family."

"Come on Sara, tell me what happen."

She hesitated whether to tell or not to tell them. She decided to tell them.

"Well, for these past few months, I have a relationship with Grissom."

They were shocked. Their mouths were wide open. They switched glances and looked her signaling her to continue.

"Grissom seemed not to be very happy around me. Since Lady Heather came, he seemed to ignore me and went with Lady Heather. I think he love Lady Heather more than me."

"I think I should break up with him." She said.

"And, did you tell Grissom?" Catherine asked her. Nick and Warrick remained silent.

"Yes. He knew it." Tears rolled  
down her cheeks. She wiped it off.

She then left them alone and walked towards the locker room. She saw Greg sitting on the bench, crying.

"Greg?" She called him. He quickly wiped it off and stood up. He put his jacket in the locker and walked past Sara, but Sara held his arm preventing him to walk out of the locker room. He shook his arm for Sara to let go of his arm.

"Let go of my arm Sara!" he shouted

"What's with you Greg?"

"Nothing. Please let go of my arms." He pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what happen."

"Just let go of me!!" He shouted.

"GREG!" She shouted

"Just let me go Sara!" He pushed Sara away from me.

"Greg, it hurts!" But Greg continued pushing her away from him. Then, she gave him a tight slap. There's silence, dead silence. They looked at each other, Greg touching his cheek. He gave her a n angry stare and was about to walk away when Sara pulled him again.

"Goddamn! What's with you Greg?" She took a grip on his collar. He pulled her hands off him.

"You want to know why? For seven years I love you! I couldn't forget you I'm afraid that there will be no space for me in you heart. Seven years Sara. And it came into waste. I cannot take it anymore. Seven years Sara." Sara fell down to her knee. She looked down. Her eyes were burning as tears dripped to the floor. As she look up, Greg had disappear. _"What were you thinking Sara? He loves you for seven years and you don't realize it? Wake up Sara, wake up please!" _She shouted and banged her fists on the wall. She could not take it. First Hank, then Grissom and now Greg.

She then stood up and walked briskly along the corridor and went out of the lab. She just stood outside of the lab and stared at the road. She could feel the strong wind blew her soft brown hair, it covered her face. She pulled her hair back. She just folded her arms across her chest. She only heard Greg's voice telling her this.

_"You want to know why? For seven years I love you! I couldn't forget you I'm afraid that there will be no space for me in you heart. Seven years Sara. And it came into waste. I cannot take it anymore. Seven years Sara."_

She shook her head, but she still picturing Greg's face when he said that. Then the wind became stronger and the thunder clapping. Soon, rain started to pour heavily. She paid it no mind. Then, Nick went outside.

"Sara, why are you still here?" There's no answer. He walked towards her and looked at her face.

"Sara? Are you ok?" She jumped and started to blink.

"Oh my God! It's raining." She headed to a shelter. Nick looked confused. What? She did not know it's raining before this?

"Sara, are you ok?" Nick shook her shoulders.

"Yeah. Erm Nick, I need to go home. See ya later." She waved at him and walk away. Nick looked at her as she walked past him. He shook his head and headed to his SUV.

Greg did not know what was he doing in the locker room. He just sat down on the floor and drank a beer. He could not bear to look at Sara's face. He promised himself not to mane Sara cry, but what happen in the locker room. He really did something wrong. All he could hear was Sara's voice

"_I could really, really just kiss you right now."_ He smiled and drink the beer. He could still feel Sara's hand touching his chest. He could remember when he first hugged her, during the marathon. He closed his eyes as tears began to drip from his eyes. He cursed himself because he made Sara cry.

Sara was driving. She turned up the volume of the radio. The guitars were screeching and the drum was banging loudly. She sped up. Her speed was over 100km/h. She really loves to drive near the desert where there's no traffic police. She closed her eyes for a moment; Greg's face was in her head right now. When she opened her eyes, she tried to avoid the big rock in front of her. It's too late. Her car toppled over and there's a loud boom. She was shocked and scared. Then the car was upside down. She was still in the car. Then she only could hear Greg's voice saying this

"_What do Hank got that I don't?"_ Then all that she saw was light. There was blood all over. She tried to gasp for oxygen. She still alive but she's in a critical condition. A lot of her bones were broken due to the crashing. She just lay below the car. Then, she could not breathe. Her last words was, _"Greg, I love you. F…forgive m…m…me." _She felt relaxed and lay still like a doll that had been thrown by a toddler. Blood rushing profusely.

**Oooh… This is sad….reviews guys…I think 2 more chapters to go….**


	5. Chapter 5

This is my second last chapter…I really love writing this story hehe….Enjoy guys…thank you for the reviews guys…well keep them coming… hehe

**Chapter 5: Relieve**

"Sara!!" He shouted. He jumped and opened his eyes widely. That was a bad nightmare. He was shivering and quickly wiped off the sweat from his temples. He was sitting on the floor. He felt very scared, but doesn't know why. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and looked at the mirror. On the door, he could see Sara stood there, smiling at him. When he turned, he saw nobody. His heart was beating quickly, as if something bad is going to happen.

"Kring…Kring…" He jumped as his home phone was ringing. When he picked up the phone, his heart skipped quickly. He sighed and hoping it was not Sara.

"Sanders."

"_Greg, this is Catherine. Come quickly to the Nevada desert_." Catherine then gave the streets name.

"Why?" He asked. His heart began to beat faster now.

"_I…it's Sara, sh…she…had an accident."_ He was scared and worried. His nightmare soon became a reality. He dropped the phone on the floor.

"_Greg? Greg? Are you there?"_ Then she hung up.

He quickly get his car keys and went outside. He rushed to his car and pit his key in the ignition. When the engine was started, he quickly drove to the place.

When he reached the scene, he could see there's a lot of commotion. He then run towards the scene where the accident was occurred. "Sara! Sara!" He began to worry. What if she is dead? What if his nightmare came true? Ignoring Catherine who was calling out his name, he rushed in to the car. "Sara! Sara!" He called out her name. A police then pulled him away from the car.

"Let go of me!"

"Sir, you need to calm down. The paramedics will come soon."

"No! She needs me. Now let go of me will ya." He fought the grip, but the policeman was stronger than him.

"Greg?" He looked over his shoulder. It was Nick.

"Greg. Relax bro. She will be fine, now please calm down. The paramedics will come." After hearing all this, he soon calmed and walk from the scene. When he looked back, he could see her body below the car. Tears then burned his eyes. He wiped it off. Then Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom walked towards him.

"Greg, it's ok. Sara will be fine." Grissom consoled him. He patted the young CSI back.

"Yeah Greg, we're all worried about Sara right now." Warrick tried to calm him down.

"Where the hell is the paramedics? She will die if they're late!" Greg looked at the road.

Then, the ambulance come. The paramedics came and brought her in the ambulance.

"Sir, I want to follow her."

"I'm sorry sir, but you couldn't"

"Please sir, she needs me there." Greg pleaded.

"Well, alright then."

He turned to them who was looking at him. He gave a nod and went it the ambulance. He did not say anything to the rest.

"Sara, you are going to be alright." He rubbed her hair smoothly. As if he is rubbing baby's head. He then looked at her hands which were severely broken.

"She is a lucky lady." The paramedic say to him. Greg quickly looked at him. He was old, maybe in his early 40. His eyes was sky blue.

"I'm sorry, come again?" He asked him.

"I've seen similar cases before this. The victim usually die, but she, she's strong." He smiled. Greg just smile and look at her. He kissed her forehead. Thank God his actual dream did not come true… She died during the accident.

In, the hospital, the paramedics quickly put her fragile body on the stretcher. Then , they brought her to the ER.

"I'm sorry mister, but you're not allowed to past here." The doctor stopped him. He just nod and sit at the nearest bench. He bought a cup of coffee at the vending machine. He rubbed his hair. He then put his coffee and rested his forehead on his hands while his elbows were resting on his laps. He still remembered the dream he had before coming to the scene. He could listen to her faintly voice.

"_Greg, I…I…love you. F…f…forgive m…me."_ He really pissed at himself. Because of him, she was in the ER.

"Greg!" Catherine shouted. He jumped and looked to his left. He saw his friends walking towards him. He stood up. Catherine hugged him. He couldn't stop the tears that kept on rolling down his cheeks. She rubbed his hair.

"Greg, she's going to be alright." Nick and Warrick then tapped their hands on Greg's shoulders. Grissom just stood there. He folded his arm.

Then the doctor, came out from the ER. He was smiling.

"Erm… I have the good news guys, she's going to be okay." Then the CSIs were hugging each other. Greg was smiling but tears still run down his cheeks, tears of happiness.

"When are we going to see her?" Grissom asked the doctor.

"Maybe an hour or two."

"What will be the ward number and the bed number?" Warrick asked.

"Ward 88, bed number 4"

"Ok then." He smiled. The doctor then went inside.

"Well guys, you wanna eat at the canteen? My tummy is growling." Nick said and rubbed his stomach. The all chuckled and went to the canteen.

About an hour or two, they reached at the ward, waiting for the doctor to gave them a permission to see her. They all jumped as the door was swung out wards.

"Whose name is Greg?" The doctor asked.

"I am, why?"

"Well, she kept shouting for Greg." All eyes were at Greg who was shocked.

He went inside.

He walked slowly to the bed. Then, he looked at her who was laying still. There're bandage all over her except for her face and her neck. He sat beside her and rubbed her hair. She then opened her eyes and looked at him.

She smiled. "Hey there." Greg greeted her.

"Hey." A faint, soft voice of Sara melted his heart.

"Look Sara, I'm sorry of what happen to you now. Its all my fault."

"Greg, no I'm the one who need to be sorry. You are always in front of me and I am so stupid looking for a guy that I can never get." He just remained silent.

Then a nurse went inside the room.

"Sir, I'm sorry but visiting hour is over."

"Nurse, can I sleep here? I just want to take care of her."

"Well… alright then, you may." The nurse then leave them both alone.

"Greg…"

"Sara, please take a rest. You're still weak, and I'm here to take care of you." He caressed her cheek.

"Thank you Greg." She smiled.

"Greg,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sara, now sleep." He yawned and stretched his arms. She then closed her eyes. He looked at her who was sleeping soundly. He then kissed her forehead and sleep on the chair.

**Now this is a long chapter… I don't want Sara to die… I love her but Greg love her more hehe. My next chapter is when Sara is strong enough to go back to work… can say 2 months later…Reviews guys…**


	6. Chapter 6

I think this is my last chapter…hehe not so sure…. ok it's about two months later, after she was discharged from the hospital…. But, she still need to rest at home…

**Chapter 6: Always**

"God! I'm bored." Sara was talking to herself. She pulled her hair back, which covered her face. She was sitting on her black sofa changing the channel. She wanted to go to work, but Grissom wouldn't let her. She needs a visitor or two. She need someone to talk to, but they're must be busy working. She then opened the drawer beside her television set, and pulled out a playstation. She did not tell anyone at work that she had a playstation at home. She then put in the game, _The Godfather_. It's a mafia kind of game and it's her favourite. She then played the game for hours.

The doorbell rang. She jumped and cursed the person who was disturbing her game. She thought it was some mail man or something. Then she saw Greg, who was showing his back to her.

"Greg?" He then turned. She can see a bouquet of red roses in his grip.

"Sara, how are you doing?"

"Fine, come in."

"Oh yah, here you go." He gave her the flowers.

"Aww, Greg, thank you." She sniffed the flowers.

"No problem darling." He kissed her lightly at the lips. He then went inside.

"Oh cool! You got a playstation!" He shouted in an excitement.

"Yeah, want to play with me?" She put the roses in a vase on the dining table.

"Sure, of course!"

Sara then went in the living room and sat down on the floor. She patted the floor; indicate for him to sit down besides her. He then sat down and picked the controller.

"What game is this Sara? He looked at her, who was looking at the screen. Her hazel coloured eyes were shining. Her smile was so beautiful. He was glad that she's his.

"It's _The Godfather_. Played before?" She asked him and looked at him.

"Well not really, but I've watched the movie. Its very nice, one of my favourites.

"Oh, well it's the same as the movie but it's a game." She then explained to him the instruction.

"Ok, lets play." They played for hours. They were having fun. There's laughter and quarrel. Then, Sara looked at her clock; it's three in the morning.

"Ok, Greg, I think we should stop now. Its three in the morning."

"Oh, yes its late, well I think I need to go home." They both stand and looked at each other.

"Thanks Greg, for accompanying me."

"Hey no problem, by the way, the reason I'm here is to visit you and also tell a good news to you." He smiled

"What is it Greg?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Grissom said that you can go back to work tomorrow."

"Yahoo!" She jumped and squeals. She then hugged Greg so hard that they both fell onto the ground. There's a loud thump.

"Hey Sara, its three in the morning, you're going to wake the neighbours." He said and moaned in pain.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry." She then stood up and reached her hands. She pulled Greg who was lying on the floor. They chuckled as Greg rubbed his back.

"Ouch, you're a strong lady I must say." He teased and gave her a wink.

"Hey! Shut up, I am glad that I can go back to work." She frowned her eyebrows and smiled.

"I guess I gotta go" He walked towards the door.

"Greg," She called him from behind. He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Sara, no problem, I just wanna pay you a visit that's all."

Sara then, walked towards him and hugged him lightly. She felt very comfortable when she hugged him.

"Sara," He whispered to her ears.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Greg." She broke the hug and he kissed her forehead and walk out of the door. When the door was shut, she walked towards her couch and sat there. She looked at the ceiling and began to daydream.

_She felt a soft cold hand caressed her cheek. The hand then rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes, she Greg sitting in front of her, smiling._

"_What?" she asked him who was still smiling._

"_Nothing." She closed her eyes, enjoying his hand that was caressing her cheek. When she opened her eyes,_

"_GRISSOM! What are you doing here?" She pulled off his hands._

"Shit!" She opened her eyes. She was dreaming. Her face was wet; she wiped the sweat from her temples. She walked towards the bathroom. When she looked at the mirror, she could still see those gruesome scars on her face. Those scars remind her of the gruesome accident. She washed her face.

At the lab, Sara walked to the break room. She saw the others waiting for her.

"Sara! Glad you're back!" They stood up and one by one hugged her, except Grissom who was sitting and smiled sweetly.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Catherine asked her. Tears of happiness rolled down to her cheeks.

"Catherine, I'm okay. Those scars are killing me." She chuckled. Catherine wiped off her tears and smile.

"Erm…where's Greg?" Sara looked around

"I don't know where the hell is he." Warrick said.

Then, Greg went in. He was panting. "Sorry guys I'm late."

"Next time don't be" Grissom warned him.

"Oh ya, Sara, you're in a case with Greg today." Grissom assigned them

"Ok thanks."

When they walked in the crime scene, they saw Brass and the other police officers waiting for them in the front yard.

"Hey Sara, glad you're back."

"Thanks Brass."

"Well, victim's a John Doe. Suicide I think."

"Not surprising." Greg said.

They went into the house. And began to search for evidence.

"I found a tape, maybe a suicide note."

"Lets here it shall we?" Greg moved closer to her.

Sara pressed play.

_I am not a good father, a good husband. I can't take care of my family. I can't take it anymore. I deserve to die. Sara Sidle, will you please marry Greg Sanders._ Then there's a bang.

She looked shocked and turned to Greg who was kneeling and showing a ring.

"Sara, will you please marry me?" The 'dead body' woke up and said please.

All the police officers including Brass went in and said, "Say yes! Say yes!"

Sara looked at Greg. "Are you kidding? This is the stupidest proposal I ever heard, YES!"

All the people were cheering and Greg kissed Sara lightly. Then there's a phone call.

"Sanders,"

"_Did she say yes?"_

"Yes, Catherine"and he can hear the others cheering over the phone.

**That's all folks! I hope it's a good one…Reviews guys…. **


End file.
